


Irresistible

by mockingjaybee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Eggsy is 17 here, Eggsy's POV, Fluff and Smut, Harry is a good guy, Light Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Work, Sex Worker, Smut, Undersage Sex Work, bit of agnst, of age if your british, somehow fluffy, underage if you're american
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the feeling is irresistible to Eggsy, even knowing how he was forced into this line of work, he now loves it, but this one, this john is different, and Eggsy can't put his finger on it, not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> title and a small amount of the idea (very small, just one line) comes form the fall out boy song "Irresistible", and this was going to be so very different (all my fics never do it seems).
> 
> un-betaed and not brit-picked. if you notice anything please let me know, i try to catch things as i post, but still!

The hurt, the pain felt right, normal, bloody brilliant, truly fuckin’ _irresistible_ , thought Eggsy, better than anything has in years, being shoved up against this alley wall on fuckin’ White Chapel, some rich arse going down on him. He loved this, this dirty ruined feeling, which says a lot about him, he knows. He almost loves, no, enjoys the way it fuck with him, hurts him, in the end. Better than being home, getting his arse kicked in by Dean and his dogs all the time. However, Eggsy did always make sure he stayed away from usual places, and far from the estates as he could get, Dean always reminded him as he headed out for the night. 

If he was perfectly honest, this was an unsual night in and of itself. He hadn’t been doing this long, he was only seventeen, and had been working the street since the evening of his sixteenth, when that utter twat Dean pulled him aside at the Prince saying he was legal and needed to start earning his keep like. Eggsy was smart and knew what that meant. Flitching wallets wasn’t enough anymore, not even robbing someone’s flat would do. 

The rich tosser giving him a blow job was making greedy slurping noises, like Eggsy was the best thing he had ever tasted. Rich brown hair, eyes that matched, sharp handsome features, extremely well dressed, clothes that cost more than Eggsy would ever make in his life he bet. He ran his fingers through the older man’s hair, tugging at the base near his neck. He was enjoying this, which was a problem, you should never truly enjoy yourself with a john. But, feeling his arse scrap against the brick, the small of his back getting pushed back against the rough fabric of his polo that he hadn’t removed. The older man moaned around him, moving a hand to cup Eggsy balls and he couldn’t help the moan that fell from his lips. 

This was hot. Eggsy knew he was pretty fit, he made great money doing this, but, he rarely ever had sex for pleasure now. The last time he had it was over a year ago, with Susanna, this absolutely gorgeou red-head from his maths class the he went down on in one of the many stairwells at the estates, who returned the favour with a sloppy but a very enthusiastic blow job in return; and they never spoke to each other again after it. 

But, this man was fuckin’ fit as well, and totally _gaggin’_ for Eggsy, who had now started rocking his hips forward, unable to help himself, but the man didn’t care, seemed to like that even more, nearly choking on the his cock. Eggsy eyes were down nearly rolling to the back of his head when he pulled hard to get the man off him. He had to know something first. 

“Listen mate, before we go any, fuck, alight, before we do anything else, we didn’t discuss prices yeah? And, this is not normal like, you get me? I should be sucking you off,” Eggsy panted out, looking down into the man’s rather kind eyes, who smiled up at him. 

“I wasn’t aware I was going to be paying for this,” The man said in a crisp posh accent, “in fact, I thought we were having drinks and that we would be going back to mine shortly for _more._ ” He finish with what sounded like a purr that made Eggsy shudder with delight/ 

“Yeah, yeah, see, like, I need the money,” Eggsy felt his dick starting to soften, matching his mood that had fallen as well, but the man seemed to noticed and placed a large hand directly on Eggsy’s foreskin, pulling his back slightly, making Eggsy hiss softly, “ _Fuck me_ , I, yeah, let’s go back to yours, you don’t haveta pay me, I want this, I want _you_.” He’ll make up the money from tonight somehow, maybe pinch a wallet or two on the tube on the way home, whatever.

The man tucked Eggsy back into his pants, shifting them around getting Eggsy pants and jeans back up and buttoned and fully dressed so fast it made the younger man’s head spin, honestly, because he was kissing the older moan who was already licking and moaning his way to Eggsy mouth. Eggsy gasped and grabbed onto the man’s thick hair again, tugging it softly. It was a lewd, almost bruising kiss that wasn’t sloppy but close, and somehow .. soft, almost familiar? Eggsy couldn’t name it, but he just felt fucking _right_ and bloody amazing. 

When the man broke the kiss he asked, “What would you like to be called?” And started dragging Eggsy towards what looked like a normal black cab.

“You first mate.” Eggsy wanted to see just how honest the man was, because so far Eggsy knew the man was hiding something, maybe everything, but then again, it’s not like Eggsy was so fucking honourable. He removed his hand from the older gent’s and tried to right himself. smoothing his jeans and shirt out, tugging his jacket so he didn’t look like he was getting a blowie by some posh bloke in the alley. He couldn’t tame his hair, and gave it up as a bad job. 

“Well, how about we got with Harry, does that sound alright to you?” The man, (Harry) said softly, with trepidation, which Eggsy figured wasn’t a feeling this tosser ever had, but did now, which now made Eggsy nervous, but Eggsy knew that Harry gave him his real name. 

“Alight mate, call me Eggsy, everyone does,” he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed at the man hand, meaning to hold it again, and was taken aback by the sharp look Harry gave him at first, but the older gent’s eyes softened rather quickly, until Harry was smiling fondly at him, which for some reason made Eggsy smile back rather brightly. 

“Well then, Eggsy, would you like to come back to my place? I’ll cook you a spot of dinner, have some good wine, and then I’ll fuck your brains out.” Harry stated more than asked, and Eggsy was already nodding his head sharply, desire pooling in his stomach. “If I’m being honest, I’ve never paid for sex, and I don’t want to start now, but if you truly need the money, we can work something out. Maybe you could do the washing up or something.” Harry seemed to muse.

Eggsy laughed sharply, “Wotever works yeah? Listen don’t worry about the money, I want this, I fuckin’ _want you_ Harry.” He wouldn’t admit his knees went weak with how Harry was saying he was going to fuck his brains out, shit, he was fuckin’ gaggin’ for this now. “I’ll figure summat out, always do.”

With that Harry and Eggsy got the cab that took them to the Mews, where Harry did make a light supper (chicken curry) and some lovely red wine that Eggsy didn’t even ned to look at the bottle to know it cost more than everything he was wearing plus more; which lead to Eggsy doing the washing up, naked, as a surprise for Harry. He kept the medal on though, he never took that off, even when Harry started running a finger over it, and seemed like he was going to ask him about it, but instead dropped to his knees and started sucking Eggsy off instead.

Harry kept to his promise, Eggsy couldn’t walk straight for days, and he didn’t even notice that Harry had left 300 quid with a note in one of jacket pockets until Eggsy was on the tube the next morning, lifting a wallet off some punter that was dumb enough to leave his wallet nearly halfway out his back pocket. He kept a 100 to ‘imself, and gave the rest to Dean when he walked into the flat. He just explain it was all blowjobs, and before Dean could go off on him, he handed the wallet over as well that had about 75 quid and a couple of cards that the fucker could do something with. 

When Eggsy finally made it to his room, rather gingerly, he finally pulled the note out and read it 

 

Darling Boy,  
I like to think we spent a lovely evening together, but it won’t be happening again, and can promise you, I’m paying you for the washing up, and for making my bed while you thought I was taking a shower this morning. I do believe we shall run into each other again, when you’re a bit older, and I swear on my life it will be worth the wait.

With Love,  
The Old Man

 

That made Eggsy snort, the last line. Sometime in the middle of riding Harry, Eggsy had told him to go faster, _faster old man_ , which made Harry smile and start pounding up into him, so he kept calling him that, and Harry had taken to calling him "Darling Boy" as well, most likely when Eggsy was giving him a rim job, but he couldn't really remember exactly when. 

 

\--------

 

Eggsy would hold onto that note for ages, always after he thought he saw Harry ‘round a corner, or across a car park, but, just always out of reach. 

It wasn’t until years later, after a stolen car, some truly fuckin’ spectacular driving on his park, ramming said stolen car into a police car, and calling a number and saying, “Oxfords, not brogues” to some lady to get out of doing some real time did he see that the Old Man again. 

They both acted like they hadn’t met before, and Eggsy was a nervous fuckin’ wreck, until after he made it to the shop, seeing Harry sitting on the sofa, then down the shaft, onto the bullet tube .. Eggsy couldn’t take it anymore, “So, just how long have ya’ been wotching me old man?” Eggsy said with a cheeky grin. 

Harry matched his grin, eyes lighting up, “Oh my darling boy, I never stopped. I do believe we both were just waiting for the right time.”

Eggsy couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! please reviews, kudos and comments make me squeal, even in public. i promise. constructive criticism is always welcomed!
> 
> i also have a tumblr i'm using more and more here - mockingjaybeevicious give me prompts? 
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
